meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Our OCs' CTAs
Well i know, i already did a blog today, am i bored or what? I really should get some friends or heck, even get a life right? Really anyway... Sigh ya know "CTAs" right? It is short for: Collect Them All, ya know, cards of HTF characters yes? Well i am gonna list those all i did and yours too and extra characters if ya know what i mean hm? Well, as ya know... Ah at least are bored i am bored is why i wanted only to show now btw well or now could be now... So ya want to i guess let's see flowers are how many which ya know ya should seen Collect Them All cards in gallery of characters right or idk, anyway let's do:... Mine OCs: Stevie: This friendly puppy dog is the best friend you can have he'll even come when you need him. Fun Fact: Hates to chase cats. Dog-o-meter: Fleas: Five Flowers Drool: Seven Flowers Minecraft: Three Flowers Sanna: The Fairest of Them All. this little rabbit's friends are almost every male in town. Fun Fact: Likes the color yellow. Cute-o-meter: Dress: Five Flowers Hair: Three Flowers Ears: Two Flowers Dogert: This mailman dog's job usually never ends well aside from being chased by dogs. Fun Fact: Drinks coffee excessively. Mail-o-meter: Letters: Three and a half Flowers Resting: Two Flowers Bites: Six Flowers Berty: This silly, blue bear may not be the most popular one in town... but he's the best doctor! If your hurt then you can count on him! Fun Fact: Is really poor. Fancy-o-meter: Popular: One half Flower. Doctor: Thirteen and a half Flowers Money: One Flower Lola: This cool girl raccoon never fights! You don't need to fear her when she's around. Fun Fact: Help others 5 times a day. Cool-o-meter: Bubble gum: Five Flowers Graffiti: Three Flowers Motorcycle: Four Flowers Waffles: There's nothing this beaver friend can't do. He can fix everything... with his tail. Fun Fact: Loves to eat waffles. Tail-o-meter: Tail: One Flower: (Ah ya know, ONE tail, what else? XD Of course he only have one tail or? Of course, he have one tail he isnt Tails, the two-tailed fox XD... :( Uh Aha :( :/...) Teeth: Two Flowers Helping: Six Flowers Bammy: This crazy lemur always smash through a wall where a party is inside! He's so funny that you'll die laughing. Fun Fact: Loves candy. Bam-o-meter: Candy: Five Flowers Ring-tailed: Four Flowers Walls: Seven Flowers Schooly: This brainy cat loves to eat mice! There's one thing for sure, he never want to leave school. Fun Fact: Loves detention. (Fun Fact, eh? Should get fat in there, not a cool cat XD...) School-o-meter: Glasses: Six Flowers School: Five Flowers Math: Three Flowers Cook: This fatherly rooster teaches us how to "cook" a really good "Chicken." Fun Fact: Won ten times in cooking shows. Cook-o-meter: Skills: Five Flowers Taste: Five Flowers Fatherly: One Flower Chick: Young and nice, Cook almost never pay attention to this lil' chicken from anything at all. Fun Fact: Is 5-10 years old. Chick-o-meter: Beak: Two Flowers Young: Four Flowers Feathers: Five Flowers Tinky: Wherever there's dark, this black-winged bat makes sure to fly far, far away from it. Fun Fact: Is scared of almost everything. Fear-o-meter: Flying: Five Flowers Stop Shaking: Zero Flowers Darkness: Seven Flowers Hoggie: Don't even try to sign him up for a race, he will never win. Fun Fact: Is the slowest one in town. (Slowest one in town? He is NOT Sonic as we know one...) Slow-o-meter: Speed: Zero Flowers Tired: Six Flowers Fatness: Two Flowers Ozzy: This dancing fox never stops dancing! He dance all day, all night long. Fun Fact: Just Dance Champion, 2009. Dance-o-meter: DJ: Three Flowers Disco: Five Flowers Pop Music: Four Flowers Rolf: This german otter will find a meeting with you to be "Wunderbar." Fun Fact: Is half Swedish. German-o-meter: Yodeling: Six Flowers Beer: Two Flowers Lederhosen: Nine Flowers. Hunger: The laughter of the villain duo, Hunger have yet to think a plan to stop his food. Fun Fact: Eats up to 300 animals he sees. Hunger-o-meter: Starve: Six Flowers Laughing: Five Flowers Fails: Seven Flowers Taker: Be sure to pay attention when Taker is around! He loves to steal no matter what. Fun Fact: Never thought to make his own idea. Take-o-meter: Stealing: Seven Flowers Crimes: Six Flowers Karma: Five Flowers Maker: This creative monkey always try his best to make the best toy but never gets any admirers! Fun Fact: Likes bananas. Make-o-meter: Creating: Seven Flowers Fans: One half Flower Ideas: Ten Flowers Smelly: This romantic skunk never smells bad and will make you blush! Fun Fact: Has a fear of bulls. Romance-o-meter: Spanish: Seven Flowers Good-smelling: Six Flowers Roses: Six Flowers Feety: This cold penguin never stops moving, he do anything for making his feet and beak to be warm again. Fun Fact: Always eating fish when watching movies. Feet-o-meter: Moving: Ten Flowers Freezing: Nine Flowers Standing: Zero Flowers Nuthead: This nervously crazy red squirrel tries his best to never ever mess anything up. Fun Fact: Allergic to nuts. Nut-o-meter: Allergic: Six Flowers Nuts: One half Flower Anger Issues: Three Flowers Nuth3ad: Pay attention! This squirrel isn't who you think he is. (Eh... Pay attention makes sure k so makes sure... But ah who? Yeah stupid me?...) Fun Fact: Is actually a monster stuck inside Nuthead's body. Rage-o-meter: Murdering: Thirteen and a half Flowers Wanted: Thirteen and a half Flowers Enemies: Thirteen and a half Flowers....... Runner: This running cheetah is always coming to save somebody. Tho, he most likely never fixes everything. Fun Fact: Fastest animal in town. Run-o-meter: Dots: Four Flowers Speed: Six Flowers Heroic Acts: Three Flowers Tina: This literal striped fish is a truly weird friend to everybody in town. Fun Fact: Eats dead fish. Fish-o-meter: Personality: Eleven Flowers Friends: One Flower Swimming: Nine Flowers And Dumby: This hamster is not seen so often! If that's so, is there any secrets he is hiding from us? Fun Fact: Isn't as dumb as you think. Dumb-o-meter: Hiding: Five Flowers Secrets: Seven Flowers Smartness: Seven Flowers Your OCs: Sammy: red and blue, this popular cat is an expert at computers and friendship. Fun Fact: His favorite food is spaghetti. Techn-o-meter: PC: Five Flowers Creativity: Three Flowers Skills: Two Flowers Mikey: This brotherly cat related to Sammy always acts cool! He would love to play with you. Fun Fact: Have 5 favorite video games. Gamer-o-meter: Winning: Five Flowers Losing: Three Flowers Playing: Four Flowers Jakey: This nice raccoon will never steal or fake anything in his whole life! Fun Fact: Likes Italian Stuff. Art-o-meter: (Wait, "Art-o-meter?" XD Oh pretty obvious uh is obvious? Obvious pal or... Ah right is this is pure good...) Painting: Seven Flowers Mistakes: One half Flower Ratings: Ten Flowers Sara: If you thought a cat fights like a girl, you is gonna learn how it is. Fun Fact: Become a character thanks to Sammy. Cat-o-meter: Clean: One Flower Hairballs: Zero Flowers Fangirling: Seven Flowers Moonlight: The younger one of the wolf brothers. Moonlight manages to get killed after many attempts to kill other animals. Fun Fact: Afraid of bears. Moon-o-meter: Vandaling: Six Flowers Harm: Five Flowers Bullying: Seven Flowers Hurty: Close your doors and windows when Hurty is around! He'll hurt anybody he sees in sight. Fun Fact: Is literally butthurt about everything. Hurt-o-meter: Butthurt: Seven Flowers Sadist: Six Flowers Violent: Five Flowers Rappy: This blue mouse is really skilled at rapping and rhyming! Fun Fact: Likes to bully Schooly. Rap-o-meter: Rapping: Thirteen and a half Flowers Rhyming: Thirteen and a half Flowers Fans: Ten Flowers Our OCs: Lionacy: This neutral lonely lion veteran won't hurt you as long no war related stuff's around. Fun Fact: Is king from his country. Maniac-o-meter: Fear: Six Flowers Courage: One half Flower Claws: Three Flowers Ycanoil: Watch out! This lion is not to play with. Fun Fact: Is a true lion. Lion-o-meter: Instincts: Thirteen and a half Flowers Hunting: Thirteen and a half Flowers Strength: Thirteen and a half Flowers ("Thirteen and a half Flowers" this too? Heh heh hey... Hey then this is hard to beat!) Dragondid: This green dragon always tries his best to be a good superhero. No matter what, he always burns up everybody by mistake. Fun Fact: Always existed. Dragon-o-meter: Flying: Four Flowers Existence: Six Flowers Fire: Three Flowers And Dragondont: This black/red dragon is always trying to be better than Dragondid. Little do he know, He is just as bad as Dragondid. Fun Fact: Is secretly a villain. Hero-o-meter: Saving: Four Flowers Killing: Six Flowers Villainous: Three Flowers And Bonus: (This is for the characters that is canon but DON'T have their own cards, i decided btw to make this for them since then all characters will have right? Right... Good then is right there!) Russell: This pirate otter sails the seven seas with Scurvy. Fun Fact: Has smelling problems. Pirate-o-meter: Plunder: Six Flowers (So six flowers that he plunder? Wut...) Steal: Two Flowers Orders: Nine Flowers Mime: This mime deer won't say a word and keep entertaining. Fun Fact: Can actually talk. Mime-o-meter: Miming: Seven Flowers Voice: One half Flower (For sure ONE HALF FLOWER means he do speak but refuses...) Entertainment: Ten Flowers Cro-Marmot: This caveman marmot is having his secrets, how can he do all the stuff? Fun Fact: Named Sexiest Happy Tree Friend in 1992... (O_O Uh ok, 1992 is however long ago, i wasn't born there...) Cro-o-meter: Frozen: Ten Flowers Skills: Nine Flowers Movements: Zero Flowers Fliqpy: Don't be fooled! This bear isn't so friendly. Fun Fact: Was born in the war. Kill-o-meter: Torture: Thirteen and a half Flowers Survival: Thirteen and a half Flowers Brutal: Thirteen and a half Flowers Lammy: This literal kind sheep is a truly confusing to everybody she meets. Fun Fact: Is from France. Sheep-o-meter: Bleats: Eleven Flowers Normal: One Flower Tea Parties: Nine Flowers Mr. Pickels: This imaginary friend maybe isn't so imaginary after all considering everybody dies when he's around! Fun Fact: Is real. Pickle-o-meter: Real: Five Flowers Evil: Six Flowers Killing: Seven Flowers And Truffles: This boar never smiles and always hides everywhere! What is he, trying to make us pay attention? Fun Fact: Is a bully. Truff-o-meter: Randomness: Five Flowers Stalking: Seven Flowers Photobombing: Seven Flowers (There, now i made ALL Collect Them All Cards like i said... Phew this took much job, it was worth it btw XD So... Yeah and ya can tell me, how is these? Ya be honest, tell me your opinion lol mate, so man thx for reading once again XD...) Category:Blog posts